Gallant Gossip
by kiotcatt
Summary: Playboy Chuck Bass has always viewed Blair Waldorf as a distant delicacy. But what if he could scheme her into his affections? Review/Fave and I'll write more!
1. Chapter 1

Hearing her iPhone ping, Blair Waldorf's stare that held the door was interrupted. Blair had always liked to people watch. It was always interesting for her to try and imagine what

each person in the bars reason for being there was. Glancing down at her phone, she saw the alert from Gossip Girl. Ah yes, Gossip Girl. The blog that had terrorized her and the rest of the Upper East

echelon. Thumbing it open, she scrolled down the page before she nearly dropped her phone. A big, bolded headline proudly announced, "The Return of Serena Van Der Woodsen". She could feel

her heart beat against it's cage rapidly underneath her Burberry dress. Pulling out a $20 bill, she tossed it where her glass of orange juice stuck out like a sore thumb in the bar. Orange juice

was expensive in Manhattan.

As she walked out of the bar, she put the phone to her face called the love of her young life, Nathaniel Archibald.

"Hey babe, what's up?" he answered after the second ring.

"Nate. Were you aware that Serena Van Der Woodsen is back from boarding school?" she asked sharply as she flagged down a cab.

"No.. I-" the pause, nor the excitement in his voice was muffled because Blair interrupted him.

"I just can't believe after all this time she thinks she can just come back and walk around like nothing changed," she ranted as she slid into a cab.

"Yeah, Blair. That's, uh, pretty crazy yeah."

"It is! And as always her timing is absolutely horrendous." Blair continued breathlessly.

"Blair I'm going to have to call you right back. But I'll see you at the party tonight okay? I love you." he hung up before she could respond.

"Penelope, I told you not to pin it too high!" Blair raged as she saw how high her minion, Penelope Shafai, had tied her updo. Blair never really understood friendship. When she thought she did, her best and only friend disappeared wordlessly, showing her friendship didn't really exist. What kind of best

friend leaves without a word? What kind of best friend ignores dozens and dozens of calls, and endless seas of letters?

"Blair, I'm so sorry! I'll fix it right now." Penelope began adjusting Blair's tightly woven and pinned up brunette tresses. So, to avoid feeling anything about Serena's absence all school year long at their private school, Constance, Blair found more minions. Now it wasn't just Penelope Shafai and Jessica Leitenberg that Blair and Serena used to control and use as their minions. It now included the very smart, aesthetically lackluster valedictorian, Nelly Yuki. Eyeing herself in the stand up mirror in front of her, she smiled happily.

"I look delicious. I really think tonight is going to be the night!" she exclaimed to her minions, the closest thing she had to friends. Adjusting the garter belt that held her tight stockings up, she felt sexy in the Agent Provocateur lace bra and panties she wore underneath her tight, form fitting wine colored dress. Her and Nate had been dating for 3 years, high school sweethearts. He was absolutely perfect for her. Loyal, rich, handsome, and lusted by every girl at their school. He came from a prominent school and was destined to probably be a politician or something. They were both virgins and had constantly been talking about finally doing the deed. Blair felt like she was late to the party of losing one's innocence. None of her friends were virgins, and there was also the fact that Selena had fucked half of Upper East echelon. She rolled her eyes in thought as she picked up her gucci clutch as her crowd of minions followed behind her.

"My dad said we could use his limo until tomorrow," Jessica Leitenberg gushed, desperate for appraisal from the Queen Bee herself.

"That's wonderful. Thank you, Jennifer." she said happily as Jessica held the door open for her and all the other girls to get in.

"My name is Jessica..." she whispered quietly as she got in.

"Oh my gosh this is dope!" Blair exclaimed over her, looking around the gorgeous leather limo and finding a bottle of champagne. With a grin, she ordered the driver to raise the music and popped the champagne. Tonight was going to be an unforgettable night.


	2. Chapter 2

Blair woke up with a throbbing headache. As she sat up, she pressed a dainty manicured hand to her temple.

"Ow," she winced, as the events of the previous night began to unfold. The party didn't go as planned. Oddly enough, her sweetheart hadn't shown even though he was her very very talked about date. Nor did Serena surface, which Blair was counting on. Odd, but whatever. She pushed the thought from her mind as she rose and tied her Versace robe snugly against her waist. A knock surfaced on her door.

"You have visitor, Miss Blair." chirped Dorota, her maid and housekeeper since childhood.

"Oh lovely," Blair said as she began to climb the winding stairs of her mother's seven million dollar condo in the upper east side. When she saw who was there, she rolled her eyes.  
"Chuck bass." she said dryly, tossing her locks over her shoulder.

"Waldorf. Don't you look stunning," he said tauntingly.

"Whatever. What do you want?" she asked the notorious playboy and bestfriend of the love of her life.

"I was just curious to know if you noticed how Nate and Serena both didn't attend that boring party last night."

"Why?" she asked, raising her brows. If Chuck was asking, he obviously had some game or ulterior motive. That's just how Chuck was. He used people for their face value and humans and relationships were pretend entertainment for him. He was very much like her actually, but he was just so... _Chuck._ And Chuck was weird.

"Don't you think that's a little odd?"

"I'm not concerned. Besides, the longer I don't have to deal with Serena, the easier my life will be."

"I think their screwing." He said flatly. "Normally, I wouldn't care, however, I happen to want something from Serena. Something... salacious."

Blair rolled her eyes, nearly into the back of her head. "I don't believe it. Nate would never do that to me. And besides, I own him."

"Yes, well, if I didn't see concrete shade, I might not believe it myself. But he is getting in the way of my plans of bedding her. Shall we find out?" he extended a large, pale hand. Blair quirked a brow and began to ponder his outrageous insinuations. She was having a hard time determining if this was for real or just a malicious game. There was a seriousness in his voice though, and it was alarming they both disappeared. And Nate had been awfully short with her, dismissing her and not visiting often. She looked towards his hand and took it in hers, shaking it.

"I must say it's exciting to be partners with someone who contains more than just beauty. Brains too." She gagged very audibly so he was completely aware of how he repulsed her.

"If you weren't aware, my father has a private investigator on retainer. I hire him for fun, fun being the information I find within peoples lies and private lives."

"How delectable Chuck. I don't need to pay to get such tasks done though," she said confidently.

"Well, then I'm sure you're aware Serena has a hotel room at my father's hotel booked tonight at eleven. The reservation is for two." This made her blood boil, even at the possibility that Nate would be there. She stepped closer to him, and he took a step back. She continued to do this until she dug her pointer finger into the center of his chest while his back touched the door.

"Send a car for me at ten." She said, before opening the door for him and ushering him out.

"Dorota!" she screamed. "Get me an orange juice and vodka!" she yelled demandingly. She needed to digest these newfound insinuations.

Chuck Bass smiled as he strolled towards his driver. Hopping in the limo, he slouched back and relaxed in his seat. Everything was going exactly as planned. It was so convenient for him that Nate couldn't keep it in his pants. His loss. The real prize was Blair, a delicacy that had always kept him so fascinated ever since middle school. There really wasn't anything he didn't like about her, to his dismay. But for whatever reason, she was disgusted by him. Okay, so maybe there were a lot of reasons for this. He justified his crush on his best friend's girlfriend because firstly, if he was dumb enough to cheat on her, he was undeserving of her gallant beauty. And what was friendship anyway? Mutual friends? Belonging to the same golf course? Maybe he was just envious of his possession of Blair. But he would never dare admit to even having feelings for her. He'd rather manipulate the situation and have the beautiful damsel in distress fall right into his claws.

He knew the outcome of the night already. He already knew about Nate's affair. He gloated it in Chuck's ear while his unsuspecting crush pined over a weakling. He knew her would would shatter. Partially because of him exposing it. And it'd shatter even more if she knew he was the one orchestrating the exposing for his own self benefit. Good thing she'd never find out. He would coax her broken heart and mend it with the sweet taste of revenege.


	3. Chapter 3

Clad in an all black jumpsuit, Fendi bag clutched tightly to her side, Blair Waldorf slid on a pair on black sunglasses that framed her face largely, even though it was ten o clock at night. Chuck's car was on time, as per her instructions, which pleased her. She loved when people complied with her every command. The driver opened the door for her and she slid into the back of Chuck Bass's limo. She turned to face him, as he was already scanning her up and down.

"Blair," he said smoothly.

"Chuck." she said flatly, before crossing her legs.

"Driver, take us to my father's hotel," Chuck ordered from the back. He reached into the side basin to pull out a bottle of champagne. "Drink?" he offered, as he filled two glasses with the sparkling champagne. "Being in your company, I need more than one." she plucked the glass from his fingers and downed it rather quickly. Blair had been drinking quite a lot lately. Perhaps one could say she was unsatisfied, maybe even depressed, but she would never admit it. She had to act like she felt as perfect as she made herself out to be.

After a quick 15 minute ride in the limo, they arrived at Bart Bass's hotel. Chuck slid out and ran around to the other side to open the door for Blair. As she stepped out, he got a smell of her hair. It smelled fruity. So feminine, classy. What a delicate little damsel she was. He wanted to smell the rest of her, to taste her flesh. But she had already stomped away into the hotel before he could even gather his thoughts. All of which were about her. He lead her to one of the elevators, and they began their mildly awkward ascent to the 45th floor where Chuck was so sure he was willing to bet his inheritance Nate and Serena were having sex. Pulling out the handy key he had bribed security for that allowed him access to any and all doors in the hotel, he opened the door and held it open for Blair. Entering the suite, Blair instantly heard noises and grunts from familiar mouths. Her heart sank as she stumbled into the bedroom to find Nate on top of Serena.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." she cleared her throat. Nate nearly broke his neck falling to the floor and clutching sheets to his nakedness. Serena rushed up to put on a robe.

"Blair – I can explain." she started, blue eyes wide with concern. Blair wanted to claw them out of her skull.

"Can you?" she smiled. An evil smile. The only time this smile surfaced was when she had murderous thoughts running through her pretty little head.

"Blair we were going to tell you. Honestly, I would never do anything to hurt you-" Nate began. She held her hand up in his direction to silence him. He happily obliged.

"Serena. You just can't seem to keep your legs closed. And what's worse is you come after my belongings. It wasn't enough that you abandoned me when I needed you the most. Now you mock me and you fuck my boyfriend?" she glared right through her.

"Blair I'm so sorry. I was going through so much of my own shit, it was just all blowing up, my life was blowing up."

"Well, that fire was not nearly as hot as the one I'm going to set upon the two of you." She stormed out of the room and slammed the door so hard behind her it nearly tilted in it's hinges.

"Well done, Nate and Serena. You have unleashed hell upon the Upper East side." Chuck said dryly.

"You set this up! There is no way she could have known we'd be here." Nate bellowed angrily.

"Next time, have enough intellect to not use a hotel in which I have access to all occupants." he offered coldly, with no remorse. His words exuberant class and eloquence. The sweet taste of victory and success rolled off his tongue. And with that, he happily strode out of the hotel room and after Blair.


End file.
